Effective and convenient transportation of recreational and personal mobility devices may present various challenges to users. The mobility devices may be mounted to support structures separate and external to a transport vehicle. Independent roof mounts or rear vehicle door mounts are examples of support structures which may be externally secured to the transport vehicle. However, issues may arise for the user when mounting the mobility devices to one of these independent, non-integral support structures.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.